Beast Wars II
refers to the 1998 Japanese ''Transformers television animated series, and the movie and toyline that resulted from it. While its position in the Transformers continuity has previously been unknown, the IDW Publishing comic book mini-series Beast Wars: The Gathering and comments from Transformers writer Simon Furman have shown it is part of the Beast Wars continuity. The series was preceded by Beast Wars, and was followed by Beast Wars Neo. The series has a much lighter tone and is aimed more towards children, whereas the more accessible Beast Wars was intended for a wider age range. The series also uses conventional animation rather than CGI. With the exceptions of the faction leaders, all of the characters within the series are either re-molds or re-colors of earlier Beast Wars figures or Generation 2/Machine Wars figures. In addition to the 43 episodes, there is also a 50-minute movie, Beast Wars II: Lio Convoy, Close Call!, which takes place sometime between episodes 32 and 38. Plot Beast Wars II tells the story of a battle waging between Lio Convoy's team of Cybertrons (Maximals) and Galvatron's army of Destrons (Predacons) on the planet Gaia. As Lio Convoy and Galvatron fight over the mysterious energy source known as Angolmois energy, many strange occurrences and mysterious properties of Angolmois begin to arise. Characters Episodes #"The New Forces Arrive!" #"White Lion, Run!" #"Bighorn's Rage" #"The Lake Trap" #"Galvatron Revived" #"Mystery of the Ancient Ruins" #"The Insect Corps Arrive" #"Friend or Foe? Insect Robos" #"The Strongest Tag Team?" #"Autorollers, Roll Out!" #"Danger, Scissor Boy!" #"Galvatron Rampages" #"Predacon General Offensive!" (clip show of the Insectron episodes) #"The Combined Giant, Tripledacus" #"The Festive Jointrons" #"A Fearsome Combination Plan?" #"Who Is the Leader!?" #"The Black Lio Convoy" #"Space Pirate Seacons!" #"Who Is the Strongest Warrior!?" (clip show gauging the best Transformers) #"Scuba Is Cool" #"Megastorm's Reckoning" #"Underwater Showdown" #"Face the Setting Sun" #"The Final Battle" #"Enter Lio Junior!" #"Megastorm Reborn" #"The New Weapon, Tako Tank" #"Artificial Planet Nemesis" (clip show) #"Gigastorm's Treachery" #"The End of Starscream" #"The Lio Convoy Assassination Plot" #"The Great Angolmois Freezing Operation" #"Knock out Nemesis" #"Lio Junior's Revolt!" #"Emissary of the Fourth Planet" #"The Crisis of Planet Gaea" #"Fly Out! Planet Gaea" #"Assemble, Thirty-nine Warriors" (clip show showcasing transforming sequences and the combiners) #"Revenge of the Space Pirates" #"Breaking into Nemesis" #"Legend! The Green Warrior" #"Farewell! Lio Convoy" Toy line The series was primarily repaints of non-show Beast Wars figures and repaints of Generation 2 figures, including two unreleased Autoroller figures and the black Dreadwing/Smokecreen repaint, planned for the cancelled 1996 assortment of figures. In both cases the items were recolored and slightly remolded. The series did feature new molds for Lio Convoy and Galvatron, as well as the Tako Tank. Generation 1 Trypticon, and Beast Wars Dinobot, Cybershark, Wolfang, and Waspinator were remolded as "upgraded" versions of Megastorm, Starscream, BB, Dirge and Thrust. The remolded Cybershark saw release as Overbite in the U.S. as Universe exclusive. References Category:1998 Japanese television series debuts Category:1999 Japanese television series endings Category:Fictional wars Category:Transformers animation Category:Anime series Category:Manga series Category:Space adventure television series Category:TV Tokyo shows